Berries
by LucarioLover2488
Summary: Berries. Small but delicious, depending on what kind of berries you're eating. But most are sweets and juicy, like this little story we have. If you are a Toothcup fan and want some stories, then try this berry sweet story on for size! :) Rated M for adult scenes. Continuous one-shots type of story. Don't like, don't read.
1. The Heart Berry

**Warning: Lemons are being squeezed here so if you are people who are innocent young kids or someone that is sensitive to these sour things, then please: AVERT YOUR EYES FROM THIS SCENE!**

* * *

"AHHH!"

The sound of Hiccup's scream suddenly alerted Toothless, waking up and staring at the teenager fall out of his bed. He got up and hurries over to his rider but Hiccup starts moving away a bit.

"W-Who are you!? H-H-How did you get into my house!?" Toothless looks confused before he looks at the helmet on one of Hiccup's bedpost.

A HUMAN!

"W-What the hell?!" Toothless suddenly checks himself. He has black, slightly spiky hair with his toxic green eyes trailing on his slightly pale skin, his paws being hands and his legs more humane. He checks his back, worried if this transformation is full.

A pair of wings and a one-finned tail. He even got his fin-like ears.

And what's more…

He's naked. With Hiccup in the room.

"W-Who are you, you pervert?!" Toothless stammers and stutters before he shakes his head and pats his chest, referring to himself. When Hiccup moves a bit father, Toothless rolls his eyes and pins him down.

"Hiccup, it's me! Toothless!" Hiccup stares at Toothless with awe and shock, his eyes slowly trailing from the face to the-

"WHAT IN THOR'S NAME IS-" Stoick barges in, only to cut short when he notices a naked black-haired boy pinning down his only son…

Not. Good.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SON, YOU DEVIL! RAGHHHHH!" Stoick raises his sword but before he could raise it down, Hiccup tries to raise his hands, gesturing him to stop.

"DAD, WAIT! IT'S TOOTHLESS!"

_Clank!_

Stoick suddenly releases his grip on the sword, letting it fall to the floor behind him with his hands in the air. An empty silence fills the room, with Toothless's eyes widening and Hiccup's blush creeping up more on his face.

"U-Uh…C-Can I get up now?"

During breakfast

"So what _exactly_ happened?" Stoick rubs the bridge of his nose; slightly irritated by the fact Toothless is now a human-dragon hybrid. Hiccup managed to find some clothes, consist on a black shirt and pants, for Toothless and had him dress almost like a teenager, even though he complained about the clothes being too itching sometimes.

"I don't know, Dad…We didn't do anything wrong. All we did yesterday was we went for an evening flight, relax a little and then come home and get some shut eyes." Stoick softly taps the table, thinking for a while before he sighs.

"Well, I'll ask the Elder to see if she knows the cure for…this." He gestures Toothless's new form and stands up. "You and Toothless should find something that may have something related to the transformation."

"Oh yes. I'm SURE there are clues right outside our door." But Hiccup's sarcastic remark went unnoticed by the leaving chief. Hiccup looks at Toothless and stands up. "Okay, we're going to the Dragon Academy first. It's the first place we went to yesterday." Toothless nods and stands up too, following Hiccup out of the house before he opens his mouth to ask a question.

"Can we even fly there?" Hiccup suddenly stop in his tracks and turns to Toothless, noticing his sad look. Feeling a bit bad for indirectly bringing up the topic of flying, Hiccup decided to try to answer the question and change the subject.

"Don't worry! We'll find a way to get you turn back to normal! Besides, it's been a while since we walked so we need to exercise a little. Haha…" Hiccup laughs nervously and inwardly facepalm at how unconvincing he sounds. Before Toothless could speak even a single syllable, Hiccup asks a question. "Say, when did you learn to talk?" The hybrid opens his mouth before rubbing his chin in thought, humming softly.

"Well…I seen how you humans talk…I guess I have always known how but not being able to do so. I guess there is a benefit to this." Hiccup suddenly realizes the positive side to this.

He can find out the things he has wanted to know about Toothless!

"Hiccup!"

Or he can do that in later times…

"What is it, Snot-?" But before he can continue, he stands there, shock, finding a guy standing next to Snoutlout. His height is much taller than his cousin, just by a head. The guy has dark red hair that reaches to his mid-back and also yellow eyes. He is wearing a red vest, a cream-colored shirt, red pants and brown boots. What's more…

He has large, red wings, a red tail and horns of a Monstrous Nightmare!

"Hookfang, Is that you!?" Hiccup cried out suddenly, surprised his dragon isn't the only one who has been transformed. Hookfang chuckles and nods.

"Hiccup, what the heck is going on? I woke up and I found Hookfang on his bed…in this form…e-except without any-"

"I know, Snotlout! Toothless has a similar experience too…except my dad almost killed him." Hookfang and Snotlout could only stare at the black-haired hybrid, who glares at them, remembering the awful things they had done to Hiccup.

"I don't even wanna know. Are they going to be like this forever?" Snotlout asks before feeling a hand on his back.

"I wouldn't mind, though. There are _some_ benefits to this." Hookfang grins mischievously, causing Snotlout to blush (**Blush!**) and have Hiccup clears his throat to attract their attention.

"We should find the others. Maybe their dragons-"

"Hiccup, there you are!" The two boys turn to Astrid, who is being followed by a blue-haired, bright yellow-eyed girl with a busty chest, wearing a blue top, a blue skirt, brown pants under the skirt and yellow boots, along with the wings and tail of a Deadly Nadder. Snotlout couldn't help but stare at the bouncing chest of the strange woman, only to be whacked on the head by Hookfang.

"Ow!" Stormfly raises her head as if she's much more superior.

"I honestly don't understand how you can still be…'normal' around Snotlout." Astrid sighs and shakes her head.

"If you can handle him, you can handle any weird stalkers. Anyways, Hiccup, what happen to our dragons? They have been turned into…into…"

"A hybrid." A familiar voice reaches the ears of the gang as they turn to find Fishlegs holding a book and the blonde twins, along with three other people. One is a fat girl, being slightly thinner than Fishlegs, with brown bobby hair, a bit larger than average yellow eyes, Gronckle wings and tail and wearing a dark brown dress made from yak's fur and dark brown boots. The other two are twins, a girl and a boy. They both have greenish hair, the girl having long hair and the boy having short hair. However, they have an eye patch on one of their eyes, the girl being the left and the boy being the right. They even have Zippleback wings, tails and horns.

"Fishlegs, you knew what happened?!" Astrid asked, shivering a little every time Stormfly made a seductive look towards her.

"Well, sort of. There are dragons that can transform into a human or a hybrid and vice versa. But that can only be worked if they ate a kind of berry. But the page is torn off so I can't get enough information."

"Is there a cure, Fishlegs?" Hiccup asks, hoping there is one, even though he's happy to finally talk with Toothless normally and not one-sided. Fishlegs scratches his head and nods his head a little.

"I think so. There is a possibility that they can change their forms by their will…The problem is that they need to drink a special soup." Snoutlout raises a brow.

"A…soup?"

"Yep! It's made out of the berry that made the transformation and a few other ingredients." Fishlegs opens the book and points to a page, showing the picture of a dragon transforming into a hybrid and then a human. "If they eaten only a few berries, at least less than ten, they'll turn into a hybrid. If they eat too much, they'll turn into a human." Then, he flips to another page, showing a man that was once a dragon drinking a bowl of something liquid before turning into a hybrid or a dragon. "If we can find bushes of the berries-"

"We can change them back! Does it say where?!" To this, Fishlegs blushes a little at Astrid's comment before scratching his neck.

"Ah…Um…that's…the thing…" He clears his throat and flips to another page. "The book says that if the person or dragon saw the berries for the first time, they appear out of nowhere…but to appear again in front of the same person…" Fishlegs starts to shudder and blush so much, everyone thought he's gonna pop and turn into a tomato!

"What? What is it?" Fishlegs swallows the lump in his throat and mumbles quietly, hiding his face behind the book.

"…atewith…"

"Huh?" Hiccup raises a brow, giving Fishlegs a questioning look.

"…they have to…"

"What? What is it?!" Snoutlout grows impatient and glares at the stuttering boy.

"…T-They have t-to…mate...in the place where they grow."

A deep silence fills the air. No one moved, speak or even breathe for a while. Until Tuffnut speaks.

"What does that even mean? Do we have to fight?" To this, Ruffnut hits his head.

"Idiot! Didn't mom and dad explain to us not long ago!?"

"Huh?" Tuffnut looks at the ground before a look of realization appear on his face. "Ohh! You mean the fuc-"

_Wham!_

Tuffnut got hit on the head by the girl Zippleback dragon.

"Honestly, Tuffnut, how can you say something so forward?!" Snoutlout, Astrid and Hiccup raise a brow at the female.

"Um…Mind I ask which one of you is Barf and Belch?" The girl blinks at the three before standing straight, crossing her arms.

"I'm Belch. Tuffnut's part of the dragon." She points at the boy behind her. "That's Barf, the one who sprays his bad breath."

"Hey, at least I don't spark someone's mouth when kissing!" Belch growls at Barf, who growls back. Yep, they're like the twins alright…

"So what do we do? We can't just mate for a bush. There's got to be another way."

"I'll try to find the missing page with Gobber. In the meantime, we should get used to the changes…Just in case."

Somehow, Fishlegs's words made Hiccup feel a stabbing guilt in his heart…

_~After a few hours~_

"Hey, Hiccup, are you okay?" Toothless asks with concern, hugging the frail boy in his lap tighter.

They have head off to the cove, the last time they saw the berries and after searching the spot, they found none. Having been tired, Toothless suggests resting for a while and thus, Hiccup ended up in his lap. While Toothless is nuzzling his face against Hiccup's neck, the poor boy has been thinking so hard about the cure…

And how, if this form is permanent, will Toothless fly again.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine, bud." Hiccup lets out an unconvincing laugh, making the hybrid narrows his eyes a bit.

"Hiccup…what's the matter?" Toothless, with his arms around Hiccup's waist, pulls him closer to his body, his legs at Hiccup's sides.

"Nothing's wrong. What are you talking about?" Hiccup says in denial, looking away from those toxic green eyes.

"Hiccup…" Toothless coos and rubs his nose against Hiccup's neck. "Tell me…"

Hiccup didn't move a budge. He keeps his mouth shut. At first, Toothless is quite disappointed. But a light bulb appears on his head.

"Hiccuuuppppp." Toothless whines and starts nibbling on Hiccup's neck, causing the younger male to gasp in pleasure.

"T-Tooth…Toothless-Ah…" Hiccup blushes softly and squirms in his lap, unknowingly rubbing himself against a certain part of Toothless.

A throaty groan escapes those teasing lips as they go up and down the thin but smooth neck. Hiccup whimpers, gasps and moans from every little lick and nibble, his freckled cheeks turning redder and redder.

"T-Toothless…Wait-Ah!" He tilts his head a little to the left, allowing Toothless to explore more and more. Toothless has never met someone like Hiccup, small, frail yet smart, brave and oh so _adorable._ The things he wants to do him, teasing him, embracing him, kissing him, _touching_ him…

He can finally have that chance.

"T-Toothless, n-no! Not t-t-there-Wah!" Hiccup blushes dark red in surprise, feeling a pale hand groping his crotch over his pants. "Toothless!"

"Mmm…" Toothless purrs with delight, squeezing the crotch a bit harder, causing the young Viking to arch his back and cry 'Ahhh!' to his ears.

Oh he wanted more. _SO_ much more. His love and desire for Hiccup has been growing inside him ever since they fought the Red Death.

It's finally coming true.

"T-Toothless, y-you're g-going to-Hah!" Toothless hums and gropes the growing bulge, moving his lips up to those cute ears.

"Hiccup…" The softness and love in that tone made Hiccup shiver with pleasure. "I love you."

Hiccup freezes at those three words. His heart leapt with joy but begins to sting with guilt. Tears soon appear in Hiccup's eyes.

"N-No…you don't…" Hiccup bits his lower lip, trying to hold back his tears. Toothless looks at Hiccup with hurt in his eyes.

"What?" Hiccup shakes his head and tries to get off but Toothless tightens his grip with a growl. "Hiccup, I love you. I would never lie to you!"

"But I took your flight!" Toothless looks shock by the fact. "I took away the one thing you love! How can you love someone who has taken away that?!" Toothless stares at Hiccup in silence, his eyes filled with realization.

"Is that what you have been worried about?" Hiccup blinks at the completely calm but confuse tone in his hybrid's voice. "Honestly, Hiccup, I don't care." Toothless nuzzles his rider. "If I have to stay flightless just to be with you, then I'll stay grounded. If I have to rip my wings off for you, I will. Heck, I'll gladly give my life to you for sacrifice." Toothless kisses his rider's cheek. "The only thing I want is _you_. Flying has never been better without you. Besides…" Toothless silently stare at the metal leg. "A leg for a fin, right?" He smiles softly and wraps his one-fin tail around Hiccup's metal foot.

"Toothless…" Hiccup quietly says his name, touched by the words from the dragon.

"I was actually expecting a rejection from you when I was touching you just now, seeing as I'm a dragon and you're a human…" Toothless lets out a sigh and closes his eyes, his grip loosening. "I think we should head back before your dad tries to murder me…again." But before Toothless can get up, Hiccup turns around and wraps his arms around his neck. "Huh? Hiccup, come on, we need to-"

"My dad can wait." Before Toothless can protest, Hiccup forces a kiss upon Toothless's lips, making the hybrid's body go rigid with shock and sheer pleasure. No longer than 3 seconds, Toothless ferociously kisses back, his arms wrapping around the slender waist. The two moans in pleasure and soon, the older male lays Hiccup down on the grass, his hands roaming lower…

**(Lemon squeezing is here!)**

"Oh Thor, Toothless…" Hiccup gasps and moans, arching his back with his fingers gripping on Toothless's shirt. Toothless chuckles at the small sensitive of Hiccup as he gropes Hiccup's ass, his lips kissing his neck.

"Don't worry, love. I'll get to it soon." Toothless smirks a bit and slowly removes Hiccup's clothes, teasing him in every way. Hiccup groans and blushes brightly.

"S-Stop teasing, you-AH!" Hiccup tilts his head back when he felt a rub against his crotch, hearing a groan from above him.

"Oh yeah, you like that, don't you?" Toothless licks his hungry lips at the sight before him. Hiccup, panting and horny under him, naked in all his beautiful glory and giving himself up to Toothless.

He can feel the sudden rush of his blood going south. As Toothless removes his attire (with a bit of help from Hiccup), he licks his fingers a little, getting them lubed before moving them to Hiccup's pucker hole.

"Now this may be a bit uncomfortable but I promise to you, it will feel good." Hiccup's eyes widen when he feels one finger poking down there.

"A-Ah! T-Toothless, w-wai-AhHAH!" Hiccup lets out a moaning cry, feeling a finger slipping easily inside his hole. Toothless watches as his mate arches his back with his eyes squeezed shut and his hands gripping on the grass below them. Feeling a bit mischievous, Toothless leans down to Hiccup's ears, whispering dirty, sweet things.

"How does it feel, Hiccup? Having my finger squirming around inside of you, _exploring_ you with such eagerness?" Hiccup was about to speak when Toothless's ring finger is shoved inside.

"Nghp!" Hiccup clenches his teeth, feeling those fingers moving in and out of his sensitive entrance. "T-Toothless! Hah! Ahhh!"

"Look at that, his brother went inside too. See how eager are they, squirming and moving about inside your dirty little house?" Toothless chuckles before saying huskily. "Are you going crazy, my love? Do you like having my fingers invading your virgin hole?"

"Oh Thor, Toothless…Ah…N-No more…Nghahh!" Hiccup pants as he looks at his hybrid mate, sweats on his forehead, his freckled cheeks red and bright with his boner at its highest. Toothless uses this chance to pull back his fingers before slamming them in. "T-Toothless!" Hiccup digs his fingers into the palm of his hands, crying out even harder.

This is so _erotic_.

"Time to meet the big brother, Hiccup." Before Hiccup can protest, he lets out a louder cry when he feels his hole spread apart a bit by Toothless's two fingers.

"Ah! T-Toothless, d-don't o-or I'll cu-Ahhhhhh!" Hiccup's toes curls with his eyes large and wide with pleasure from the third finger entering him. "T-Toothless!" Hiccup's crotch throbs with the need to release, pre-cum dribbling out from the tip. Toothless grunts a bit, feeling his own arousal uncontrollable.

"Oh wow, it's getting really tight in there. I bet you're tighter than any virgin." He lets his long tongue lick Hiccup's stomach, making the poor boy putty in his hands. As skillful as he could, Toothless flexes his fingers, trying to find a certain spot…

"Toothless…I-I'm gonna…gonna…" Hiccup couldn't finish. His moans are replacing his voice with every second.

Then, Toothless rubs that little spot.

"A-Ah!" Hiccup blushes dark red, bucking his hips a little. "Toothless!"

"_Gotcha."_ Toothless lets out a low, seductive chuckle before saying low and sexy against Hiccup's ears.

"Let it all out." He moves his fingers back before shoving them as deep as possible, hitting the prostrate.

"TOOTHLESS!"

With a very loud moan, his back arched and his knuckles turning white, he releases his liquids, cumming onto both their chests. Toothless growls hungrily and removes his fingers, putting Hiccup's legs around his waist. Hiccup pants softly with his eyes looking deep into Toothless's

"Too…Toothless…" He moans and the dragon smiles at his mate, kissing his cheek.

"Be patient no more, love." Toothless position himself but he starts to hesitate. "…You know once we mated, it's for life, right?" Hiccup nods, not hesitating even a second. Toothless looks at him worriedly. "You won't be able to back out from this."

"Toothless…" Hiccup leans close to Toothless. "I know. And I don't mind. I love you, Toothless, no matter what." Toothless smiles softly and gives an affectionate lick on the cheek.

"I love you too." He bits his lip a little. "This is gonna hurt a little but don't worry, I'll take it slow." He gets into a sitting position, gripping on Hiccup's hips as he looks deep into Hiccup's eyes. "Ready?" Receiving a nod, Toothless slid himself deep into Hiccup's entrance, stretching it to its extent.

And by god, he is _huge_!

"A-Ahh! Oh My-"

"-God!" Toothless finishes his sentence, groaning with his voice straining as he tries to control himself from pounding Hiccup to oblivion. "S-So tight. S-Shit! Ngh…" He digs his nails a little into Hiccup's hips, his lips latching onto the younger's neck, kissing and sucking between the shoulder and neck. Hiccup gasps by the feeling of Toothless's tongue brushing against his skin and his cock throbbing inside of him.

"T-Toothless…Ah! S-So big…" Hiccup whimpers softly and wraps his legs tighter around Toothless's waist, his hands digging into Toothless's back.

"Hiccup…I-I won't be able t-to stop myself…I-I'm gonna lose control…" Toothless growls against his mate's neck, thumping his tail harshly on the ground from the intense pleasure. Hiccup pants softly, blushing with half-lid eyes, his mouth open and his drool at the side of his mouth.

"T-Toothless…D-Don't hold back…K-Keep going…" Hiccup begs, earning a predator growl.

"You ask for this." Hiccup holds his breath when he feels the erection inside him slowly comes out until the tip. Before long, he lets out an ear-piercing cry when the shaft suddenly slams into him.

"Toothless!" Hiccup claws on Toothless's back, making the dragon groan from receiving new scratches. Toothless kisses Hiccup fiercely, slamming his hips against skinny ones, pounding his mate like no tomorrow. Soon enough, Hiccup starts bouncing on his lap, his tongue dancing with Toothless's.

The latter wants to make his rider moan, to scream, to cry out his name. To let everyone know who Hiccup belongs to. He can feel his release coming…

"T-Tooth…" Hiccup says between their sloppy kiss, his eyes full of love and lust. "I-I can't hold back…I-I'm gonna…Ngh!"

"M-Me too…Hiccup…Argh! I-I'm so close…"

"Toothless…"

"Hiccup…Oh God. I love you!" Hiccup can feel his thrust getting harder and faster before he yelps from the tip hitting his prostate.

"Oh Thor! I love you too! A-Ah! Ah! Hahh! Nahh!" His wanton moans and cries just made Toothless more ruthless with his thrusts, ravishing his little brunette. "A-Ah! _Hah! _O-Oh shit!"

"_Agh!_ I'm gonna cum!"

"M-Me too!"

"_Hiccup!_"

"_Toothless!_"

"Ahhh!"

With their cries in tune and their pleasure meter high, Toothless shoves himself deep into Hiccup's holes before they both cum, white, sticky fluid spraying onto their front whilst Toothless empties his load inside Hiccup's pucker hole.

"Ahhh…" Hiccup lets out a moan, feeling Toothless's cum filling him, pumping his liquids into his ass.

Toothless groans from the walls milking him tightly, hungry for their drink. As every last drop is poured inside, the two tired boys lay down on the grass, panting and sweating.

**(Safe zone starts here!)**

Toothless looks at his adorable rider and kisses his forehead, smiling.

"I love you." Hiccup smiles back, blushing a bit.

"I love you too."

They enjoy their afterglow under the night sky, bushes of red, heart-shaped berries found at the spot they found for the berries they need…

_~The next day~_

"Wow…we sure packed a lot."

Hiccup looks at the 6, HUGE basket of red, heart-shaped berries, shock by the amount. Snotlout blushes with Hookfang smirking, Ruffnut blushing shamelessly; Barf smiling as if he just struck gold, Tuffnut has his hands behind his head, his cheeks a little bit red with Belch looking at the ground, fiddling her fingers, Astrid coughing nervously with her cheeks bright red, Stormfly nuzzling her, Fishlegs grinning sheepishly and holding the Book of Dragons with Meatlug eating some rocks.

And Toothless? Why, he's currently hugging a blushing Hiccup from behind, his tail around Hiccup's metal foot.

"I'm surprised Snotlout got laid with Hookfang. I mean, if they are together, he must be the bottom-"

"SHUT UP, YOU MORON!" Snotlout blushingly growls at Tuffnut, threating to knock him out. However, Hookfang wraps his tail around the angry boy's waist.

"Now, now, Snotlout, don't deny the fact."

"Cut it out, you perverted dragon!" Hiccup suppresses a laugh, watching his cousin getting flirted by the Monstrous Nightmare.

"Oh yeah! I found the missing pages on the book, Hiccup." Fishlegs flips a few pages before finding the page he need. "It turns out, these heart berries are special. It says here that these berries allow the eater to feel more affectionate to the object of their affection. Say, if there are two people you like, the one your heart likes most will be the one who gets your affection."

"That kinda explains a lot." He blushes a bit, feeling Toothless nuzzling his hickey-filled neck.

"That's not the only thing though. If a person, who has someone they're married or mated to, ate it, they go through an intense heat cycle that lasts for the whole day. It also increases their stamina and arousal." Fishlegs blushes a bit and laughs a bit. "They're like mini-cupids, don't you think?"

But Toothless wasn't listening. He stares at the strawberry-size, heart-shaped berry with a glint in his eyes. He picks on up before grinning at Hiccup in a way that makes a very dangerous look.

"Oh Hiccup, open wide and say 'Ah~'." Hiccup blushes dark red and shakes his head.

"Ohhh no! I am not-" Toothless puts a berry in Hiccup's mouth, letting his mate suck it.

"Come on, suck the dirty little thing. You know you like it." Hiccup blushes dark red before lets out a small, throaty moan, licking on the bottom tip of the berry, sucking on the berry as he tastes it. His eyes widen when he realize what he's doing before he pulls away from the berry.

"T-TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup blushes in embarrassment, his fellow friends blushing at the sight with their dragons snickering.

"Aww! Come on, one bite! Just one bite on the berry? Pleaseeeee?"

"NO! I am not doing that in public! Toothless, what's with the grin? Toothless, don't you dare! TOOTHLESS!"

Needless to say, Toothless shoved the berry into Hiccup's mouth, picked him up bridal style and then hurry home to Hiccup's room to start whatever perverted thoughts is in Toothless's head…

With Stoick and Gobber just downstairs, hearing their little activity.

* * *

**Mwahaha! Berry 1 complete! XD I gotta say, I actually enjoy this little chapter of mine! Next up: Infant Berry.**


	2. The Infant Berry

_The Infant Berry_

"WHAT THE _**FUCK**_ DID YOU DO TO MY HICCUP!?"

The angry-no, FURIOUS roar of a Night Fury frightened the whole villagers, having only one dragon that does that…

Or, well, one hybrid.

It has been a few weeks after the incident and the dragons have learn to morph into their forms, along with making good relationships with their riders. With Stoick nearly turning Toothless into a furniture and Gobber calming Stoick down, Hiccup and Toothless managed to convince them that their relationship is something they should accept. It seems like a happy ending for them…

Until some crazy author **(Kuro: Not far from the truth. =w=)** plans to put a bomb call 'Funny yet Crazy Obstacle' in their way.

And so, a new berry was discovered. And because of Snotlout being Snotlout, he dared Hiccup to eat it.

Which leads back to the furious Night Fury that wishes to kill said cousin.

"I-I-I didn't know! Honest! I didn't know he would-" Toothless growls at Snotlout, who is being held and threaten by the angry hybrid.

"OF COURSE YOU _DON'T_ KNOW! NO ONE KNOWS ABOUT THIS BERRY! I swear, I can't just fu-"

"Wahhh!"

The wail of a child attracts Toothless's attention as he drops Snotlout and turns to a crying, brown-haired baby with cute freckles on his cheek in Stoick's arms.

"Toothless, as much as I want to punish my nephew, Hiccup still needs some care. Fishlegs is searching through the archives with Gobber for the Book of Berries." It's quite a surprise Toothless can still hear the Chief with Hiccup crying loudly.

Yep. Hiccup ate a berry that turned him into a baby.

"Wahhh!" Hiccup continues to cry, making Stoick more confused.

"I fed him, I changed his diapers but he still wouldn't stop crying for some reason!"

"Maybe he needs a mom to take care of him." Stormfly suddenly came with Astrid by her side. Somehow, word got out about Hiccup being a kid and almost everyone in the village knew.

The mention of 'mom' seems to make Stoick wince a little.

"That's…" Stoick seems quite speechless, a big shocker to the village. Stormfly notices the sensitivity of the topic and picks Hiccup up.

"Hey, little guy. Why are you crying? Did someone scare you?" She holds him in the air, tilting her head with a soft smile, trying to comfort the baby.

That only got him to cry harder.

"W-What?! What did I do?!"

"D-Dwagon! Wahh! Scawy dwagon!"

Toothless suddenly realizes. Stoick did mention that Hiccup was scared of dragons when he was a child…

Does that mean he'll be afraid of Toothless too?

Stormfly looks a bit offended by the child's hurtful words before Astrid took hold of Hiccup. That didn't stop his crying.

"Damn it, we need to tell the others that their dragons have to go human form…maybe that will stop him from crying." Everyone looks at each other, thinking the plan could work.

But it didn't.

The crying kept on and on, with Hiccup sat on the stair outside his house, surrounded by the gang except Gobber and Fighlegs. He sat there, sitting innocently, much to everyone's surprise.

"Well, what now?" No one answers to Tuffnut's question. Hiccup whimpers sadly, almost breaking Toothless's heart.

"Guys! Guys!" Gobber and Fishlegs suddenly came, running while holding an old-looking book. "We found it! We found it!" Everyone seems to have their hope revived when they asks.

"WHAT IS IT?!" Hiccup seems to tilt his head in confusion, sniffling a little.

"It's called the Infant Berry! The effects are a slow process. The person will act their age but once they reach the age 5 and over, they do have a bit of their memories and personality. On the first day, Hiccup is a baby and then the next, he'll grow about every 5 years until he reached the age he originally is, which is 18. So until the fourth day, we need to take care of Hiccup. So…how many did Hiccup eat?" Everyone suddenly look at Snotlout with a menacing aura.

"H-He only ate two!" He says, scared out of his wits.

"Well, now we need to find someone who can take care of him. So…volunteers anyone?" Astrid suggests.

"Since its Snotlout's fault, _he _should be the one to take care of him." A deep silence fills the air from Tuffnut's suggestion. "Oh, wait. Bad idea."

"Gee, you think?" Ruffnut says sarcastically.

"Maybe I should take care of him. I am his father, after all." But as soon as Stoick reaches for Hiccup, the baby starts crying his eyes out!

"Wahhh!" Hiccup starts to cry harder, making everyone confused.

"W-What's wrong with him?! We're all humans, aren't we?" Fishlegs asks with confusion. Everyone look at each other with confusion. Stormfly picks him up, the baby still crying.

"What do we do?" Hiccup continues to cry but he curls into a ball, sobbing softly.

"Well, Astrid can try."

"No way. I only touched him and he's _still_ crying. Ruffnut, you try." Ruffnut holds Hiccup. Still crying.

"Okay, then Tuffnut!" Gobber suggests.

Nope. Much worse.

"Gobber?" Fishlegs suggests.

The crying got worse. Soon, almost everyone had cradles Hiccup and all went in vain…until finally…

Toothless is the only one left.

"W-What? But I can't! I-I'm a dragon!"

"Technically, you're a human now." Toothless glares at Snotlout, who flinches under the gaze while Hookfang wraps a protective arm around him.

"But what if he hates me?" Toothless looks at everyone worriedly. Hiccup, who was being cradled by Belch until she puts him down, stares at the adults talking.

"Toothless, at least try. For Hiccup." Toothless looks at Hiccup nervously, those emerald eyes staring at him with so much cuteness that Toothless can't help but admire.

"…Fine." Toothless leans down a little. "Hey, Hiccup. Don't be scared…I'm not going to hurt you." Toothless reaches his shaky hands to Hiccup, expecting a cry or a whimper.

But Hiccup just sat there, staring at him curiously.

"_Here goes nothing."_ Toothless picks Hiccup up, pulling him to his arms, closing his eyes for the cry.

It didn't come.

"Goo!" Toothless opens his eyes, blinking a few times before staring down at the happy baby. "Goo! Bwuddy!" Hiccup reaches his hands up at Toothless, wanting to touch his face.

"Aww! Hiccup is so cute now!" Astrid said, reaching out to touch him but Hiccup clutches on Toothless's shirt, scared. Toothless pats his head softly.

"Hey, hey…Hiccup, it's okay. She's a friend." Hiccup looks at Toothless with a bit of doubt on his face.

"Fwiend?" Toothless nods softly, making Hiccup look at Astrid. He starts to feel a bit brave and when Astrid touches his face with her finger, Hiccup flinches in fear but soon relaxes and instead, starts giggling.

"Well, it's settled then!" Gobber suddenly declares. "Toothless, you're his babysitter!"

"Wait, what?" was the only response for Toothless.

He's a daddy to his lover!

_~At the cove, Day 1, in the evening~_

"My god, I feel so tired." Toothless lays on the grass, Hiccup at his side, looking at him curiously.

"Ish Toothy sweepy?" Toothless chuckles at the cute baby talk and strokes Hiccup's cheek, smiling at Hiccup's happy giggle. After telling Hiccup who the gang is, he manages to calm down around them but he still stay by Toothless's side. Even when telling him that Stoick is his dad!

"Maybe it's because how Toothless made a huge impact in Hiccup's life."

Those words from Fishlegs made him happy and confident that he happily agreed into being Hiccup's babysitter.

"its okay, Hiccup. I just need to lie down for a moment." He closes his eyes for a moment before he feels something on his chest. He opens of his eyes, staring at the tuff of brown hair. Then he notices the cute, little yawn escaping those tiny lips. "Is Hiccup sleepy too?" He smirks a little at the feeling of Hiccup shaking his head.

"Nu…" Another yawn escapes his mouth. "I'm nwot sweepy…bwt I'm cowd…" Toothless snaps his eyes open. Cold? The wind must have caught up.

"Then we better head home, Hiccup."

"Na uh…" Hiccup shakes his head. "I wanna sway hewe…" Toothless bit his lower lip in thought. He can never reject Hiccup's request when he talks like that. But how can he warm Hiccup up?

Unless…

"Hiccup…are you afraid of dragons?" The little boy looks at him with a sleepy look.

"Dwagons?" Toothless nods a little. Hiccup looks away for a moment before saying. "Pewple say they are meanies…"

"…" Toothless sighs softly. "Dragons aren't all bad. Some, yes but there are some good ones too." Hiccup tilts his head a little.

"Wike who?" Toothless cradles the little toddler in his arms and closes his eyes. He lets out a soft sigh as his wings comes out from his back, his tail being sprouted and his fin-like flaps coming out of his head. Hiccup watches in awe as black wings spread wide, wrapping themselves around the two beings. Hiccup reaches out a little, touching the wings.

"Like me…Am I a meanie, Hiccup?" The 5 year old looks at Toothless before shaking his head, letting out a happy giggle.

"Nu. Toothy ish a gwood dwagon!" Toothless chuckles and hugs Hiccup tightly, nuzzling his cheek against Hiccup's. Finally seeing Hiccup's baby self, Toothless savors every moment he can get with the child…this feeling when he sees the child smiling…

A father's happiness…

"I love you, Hiccup." The little baby giggles again, nuzzling back.

"I wuv chu, Bwud." Toothless holds Hiccup against his chest and cradles him softly, falling asleep as the dark sky soon becomes a starry night.

_~The Next Day, Afternoon, Day 2~_

"I'm gonna get you, Hiccup!" Toothless shouted, chasing a 10 year old Hiccup.

"Na uh! You can't catch me, Tooth!" Hiccup runs faster, heading to a field of flowers in the cove. When he reaches the tall part of the grasses, he snickers a bit and turns around, expecting Toothless to be there but find no one there. He looks left and right, backing away. Suddenly, a shadow casts over him. Hiccup froze. "Ah oh."

"GOT'CHA!" Toothless shouts, grabbing Hiccup in his arms and tickling him endlessly.

"A-Ahahahah! T-Tooth, stop! Hahahaha!" Hiccup starts laughing, rolling around in the grass with a grinning Toothless.

"Ohh no, Hiccup! I am giving you what you deserve for facing Toothless, the dragon!" Hiccup grins and makes playful, light punches at him.

"Not if Hiccup the Viking can stop you! Rahh!" He made a cry that his father would in a battle, a playful tone in his voice as he and Toothless rustle and roll around the grass.

They wrestle together in the flowers, laughing during it. After a few hours, Toothless lays on his back with Hiccup on top victoriously.

"I win!" Hiccup grins before lying down next to Toothless, who begins chuckling.

"Yeah, you win, Viking boy." Hiccup sighs softly and looks at the bright blue sky. "Hey, Toothless?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I suitable as a Viking?" Toothless looks at Hiccup with confusion while using his right elbow for support, sitting up a little.

"Why are you asking something like that?" Hiccup looks away a little before rolling onto his side.

"I disappointed my dad when I was trying to be a Viking like him…I even destroyed the whole village…I don't seem to fit as a Viking." Toothless looks at Hiccup quietly. Hiccup never said anything like this to anyone. He would never tell his past worries. Must be reaching puberty…

"Hiccup…" He wraps his arms around Hiccup from behind, nuzzling his neck. "Everyone made mistakes, trying to become something they want to be. But no one knows for sure what we are truly destined for. And look at us now? You're a Viking/Dragon Rider." He hugs tighter, giving Hiccup a loving squeeze. Hiccup smiles a bit, nuzzling into Toothless's arms.

"And I have the best mate in the world."

Toothless blushes at the comment of the 10 year old. "W-What?"

"I said I have the best friend in the world." Toothless's arms relax a bit but the blush still on his face. Having a 10 year old Hiccup say 'best mate in the world' to Toothless, who is older than him, is quite pedophilic.

Then again, having an 18 year old Hiccup having sex with a more than a thousand year old, perverted, hybrid dragon is an even worse version of pedophile.

"Toothless…" Said black-haired human looks at his adorable Hiccup. "Is it strange for a guy to love another guy?" Toothless sighs, having heard this millions of times from other people with Hiccup saying 'what does gender have to do with dating someone?!'.

"How does gender have to do with dating someone?" Hiccup blushes a little when he feels a kiss on his cheek.

"B-But doesn't it bother you at all?" Toothless tilts his head a little to look at Hiccup's face.

"Well, not really. Gender got nothing to do with love. It's the strange way of love. You can believe the words from me because I have lived for practically a thousand years." Hiccup laughs softly and smiles.

"But…don't you feel lonely?"

Toothless didn't answer for a moment. He shifts a bit uncomfortably, having no one ask him that before…He never met his mom or dad or, if possible, siblings. All he remembered was being enslaved by the Red Death.

And then, Hiccup freed him. Free him from imprisonment, from slavery, from the life that is never fulfilling…

It was the best damn thing that ever happened to Toothless.

So, he whispers softly and lowly against his ears with a smile on his face.

"Sometimes…But it was worth it."

And Hiccup didn't ask no more. He only smiles peacefully at that answer.

_~Evening, Day 3~_

Tomorrow is the day that Hiccup changes back to normal. Normally, it wouldn't be a problem for Toothless.

If Hiccup doesn't have perverted pheromones.

"Toothlessssssss~" Hiccup suddenly whines, his arms around Toothless's waist with his face almost touching the crotch between his legs.

"W-What is it?" Toothless stutters, blushing badly. For a 15 year old, he's pretty hot and dirty right now.

"I feel so thirsty…Do you have anything to drink?" Toothless grits his teeth, blushing even worse.

Where did this 15 year old learn such dirty talking!?

"W-Well…N-No…" He looks away with embarrassment. Hiccup pouts in a way puppies begs their masters for treats.

The cuteness level has just increased considerably.

"Are you sure? I think there is one here." Hiccup licks his lips and his eyes holding an uncharacteristic lust.

"H-Hiccup, I hope you're not aiming where I think you're aiming at." Hiccup whimpers and nudges his nose against a growing bulge, causing Toothless to hiss in pleasure. _"Hiccup!"_ He hisses out softly.

"Nhh…It's so full of milk…Can I drink it up?" Hiccup suddenly shows his own pair of puppy eyes, those eyes glittering with cuteness.

Even _Toothless_ is putty in his hands. Toothless was made with those eyes but Hiccup was _born_ for those eyes!

"H-Hiccup…" Toothless blushes a bit at this new bold Hiccup, unsure of what to respond. Before he could, however, he gasps and tilts his head back, letting out different grunts and moans…

The poor dragon got drained while the teen gotten filled up in two specific holes.

_~Day 4~_

"Toothless, you okay?" The hybrid snaps out of his rare daze to look at his 18 year old lover on him, giving him a small smile with his eyes half-lid.

"I'm fine, Hiccup…just a little glad. And a little upset." Hiccup's eyes are suddenly filled with worries for his dragon-hybrid lover.

"Upset? Why?" Toothless chuckles and pats his head, comforting his worries.

"It's not that I'm not happy. It's more like I miss the baby Hiccup. But I got to see what you were like when you were a kid. I could be charged for being a pedophile."

"Oh yes and dating someone who is a thousand year younger than you isn't pedophile." Hiccup grins with his sarcastic remark, causing Toothless to chuckle. Hiccup nuzzles against his chest and sighs in content.

"Although…I'm surprised your baby self isn't crying when I picked him up."

"Not much when you know our bond is stronger than anyone thought."

"Especially when you screamed out my name at your loudest scream during our intercourse, waking up almost everyone in the village in the middle of the night?" Hiccup blushes and glares half-heartedly at the grinning pervert.

"You're really mischievous, you know that?" Toothless chuckles again and rubs his hand against Hiccup's cheeks, caressing it lovingly.

"I know. And you love me that way." Hiccup rolls his eyes and leans into the touch.

"Of course I do. I love everything about you." He kisses the palm of Toothless's hand before he starts smirking a bit, licking one of Toothless's fingers with a glint in his eyes. "Even my 15 year old self loves what's down here…" Toothless suddenly blushes at the sight of the dominating Hiccup, not used to this side of Hiccup.

"W-Woah, Hiccup, hold on! I-I'm still a bit drained from yesterday!"

"Doesn't seem like it."

_Grope!_

"A-Ah! Hiccup, o-oi! T-That's beside the point-"

"But this is the proof of the main point." Hiccup grins at the blushing Toothless, using his teeth to bite on the zipper of his pants.

_Ziiiiiippppp!_

"H-Hiccup, what are you-Hey! Hiccup, don't you-Ahh!"

And when the two returned to the village on the 5th day, everyone was surprised that Toothless was blushing dark red with Hiccup having a sore ass but a grin that fits Toothless when he has perverted plans on Hiccup.

Yep. Just another day in the Hairy Hooligan Tribe!

* * *

**Yeah, I didn't have much feeling because I lost a treasure of mine by accident so I hoped to get it back on Monday.. ^^" But I hope the little Dom!Hiccup makes it up! Seeing Toothless is usually cocky and dominate, why not change the roles of these two? (But Hiccup is STILL the bottom! Never forget that!)**

**So without further ado, the next chapter will be: The Feline Berry  
**


End file.
